Underdog
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Sasuke adalah seorang seme yang bangga. Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar alasan Naruto menjadi seorang uke. 'Aku merasa dimanfaatkan'. SasuNaruSasu. Drabble. One shot.


**Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: ****07-18-07  
Story-id: 3664611**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Underdog © ****NoNoWriter**

**UNDERDOG  
by: ****NoNoWriter**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memiliki hubungan khusus. Ini bukanlah rahasia.

Meski detailnya tidak begitu diketahui oleh banyak orang, Sasuke akan dengan amat sangat bangga mengatakan bahwa, ya, dialah _seme_-nya. Kalau ada orang yang bertanya, tentu saja. Ya, dia adalah sang dominan yang membuat Naruto bergetar dalam kenikmatan di bawah tubuhnya. Bukanlah dia yang mendapatkan sesuatu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Memikirkan hal ini selalu membuatnya menyeringai. Tapi jangan salah menilai perasaan Sasuke, karena dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Faktanya, Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia bayangkan untuk hidup bersamanya. Jadi Naruto bukanlah permainan baginya.

Jadi, dengan penuh kebanggaan layaknya seorang _seme_ sepertinya, Sasuke kini dalam perjalanan menuju toko untuk membeli persediaan, dan mungkin dengan tambahan tomat segar berair untuknya. Seharusnya begitu, sampai saat ia harus berhenti karena melihat Ino dan Sakura sedang menyudutkan Naruto di sisi jalan. Hanya ada sedikit ragu di hatinya, karena Sasuke yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja meski ia harus berhadapan dengan dua gadis sendirian. Tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Naruto, kau _harus_ memberitahu kami!"

"Ya, kami bisa gila kalau tidak tahu."

"Enam puluh lima meter."

"…apa?"

"Itu dia! Jangan meminta jawaban sebelum memberikan pertanyaan!"

"Oh… oh!"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu siapa di antara kalian yang _seme_."

"Tentu saja Sasuke."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai lagi mendengarnya. Naruto mengatakan fakta itu seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar. Di mana, tentu saja, itu berarti bahwa pemuda ini memang dengan sukarela menerima peran 'wanita' di dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kyaa! Sudah kuduga! Begitu baru namanya Sasuke!"

"Sial, Naruto! Kau membuatku kalah taruhan!"

"Hei, Ino! Kau bicara seolah-olah menjadi _uke_ itu hal yang buruk."

"Yaah, tidak, tapi maksudku… tidakkah kalian saling berganti posisi setidaknya sesekali?"

Saat jawaban Naruto untuk pertanyaan itu adalah tidak, kini Sasuke agak merasa curiga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang belum pernah 'menabraknya'. Tapi mungkin itu karena dia adalah _seme_ sejati.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, coba saja pikirkan! Aku tidak perlu melakukan banyak _blowjob_, aku tinggal berbaring saja sementara Sasuke menyentuh dan mencoba untuk menyenangkanku dengan segala cara, dan satu-satunya yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah terlihat _fuckable_ serta memohon padanya."

Sasuke merasa matanya berkedut sedikit.

"Aku—wow… Ini agak…"

"Ya. Agak terlalu mendetail, Naruto."

"Feh, yang bertanya siapa."

"Mungkinkah kau begitu karena terlalu malas?"

Dan ia tak bisa mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke segera lari meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, mengulangi semua yang telah didengarkannya di dalam kepalanya.

'_Rasanya aku dimanfaatkan.'_

Jadi Naruto bukanlah tipe submisif, ia hanya terlalu malas. Dan membuat Sasuke melakukan semua _pekerjaan_!

Sasuke berhenti berlari dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan di wajahnya.

'_Kita lihat siapa yang akan jadi _uke_ malam ini!'_

.

Naruto agak terkejut mendapati Sasuke menyerangnya hanya sesaat setelah ia menapak di rumah mereka. Uchiha yang dimaksud hanya mengenakan mantel mandi yang terikat longgar, dengan salah satu lengan mantel yang telah jatuh, memperlihatkan bahu kanannya. Meski ia memiliki tatapan penuh pinta di wajahnya, Sasuke terlihat, ia berani berkata begini, seperti seorang _uke_.

Mereka terus tersandung saat mencoba meraih jalan mereka menuju kamar sembari mencoba menyerang satu sama lain. Dan saat mereka mencapai ranjang, dengan Sasuke di bawahnya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke sangatlah seperti _uke_ sekarang.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Nngh… bawa aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengerjap sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengecupi leher Sasuke.

"Hmm, boleh saja… Tapi biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu."

Sasuke merasa terlalu melayang untuk bisa memperhatikan apapun sekarang, apalagi saat Naruto menggesekkan diri ke tubuhnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak memilih menjadi _uke_ karena malas. Sebaliknya, aku punya cadangan energi yang sangat berlebih."

Ia mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Dan Kyuubi mengobatiku setiap malam."

Ia mengecup hidung Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa mengurus ini."

Saat Sasuke melihat sebuah senyum yang sangat sadis terbentuk di wajah Naruto, ia tak bisa apa-apa selain merasa bahwa ia baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan besar.

.

Sasuke tidak merasa lebih maskulin dalam hubungan mereka lagi, saat ia terbangun dalam posisi bergelung di dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

Sasuke tidak lagi merasa menjadi seorang _seme_ yang bangga seperti kemarin, saat ia dengan terpaksa harus berjalan tertatih menuruni tangga.

Sasuke tidak merasakan semua itu lagi, tapi ia merasa malu bahwa Naruto ternyata telah memikirkan semuanya sejauh itu untuk urusan seksual mereka.

Dan saat ia sampai ke dapur serta melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya sembari meletakkan semangkuk tomat segar ke atas meja, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain balik tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak merasakan semua yang ada di atas, tapi ia merasakan bahwa ia lebih dicintai dari sebelumnya.

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
